Living In A Fantasy
by Live For Your Dreams
Summary: His eyes looked in to her speaking emotions never shown before. Her heart stop as the the world fell away from them. With one slight movement their lips met.
1. Prolouge

**I own nothing...sob**

**Summary: His eyes looked in to her speaking emotions never shown before. Her heart stop as the the world fell away from them. With one slight movement their lips met.**

**Sess/Kag**

**The Painful Beginning**

Good-bye My Lover By James Blunt

The cold winter wind caressed a young woman's bare shoulders and tossed the ebony locks of hair that cascades down her back into the air. A dark blue ocean laid more than a hundred feet below the house that was seated upon that cliff. There it reached into the horizon with the golden sun turning to a bleeding red, sinking below it. The shoulders slumped forward and with a heavy heart, a deep sigh escapes her lips.

"Why?"

The word floats away from her pale pink lips in a voice once lyrical but now full of sorrow and regret. The young woman stood on a balcony over looking the seacoast. Her once sapphire colored eyes that sparkled with life, love, and pure joy, now are left dull, dead, and broken. The painful memories played continuously, leaving her numb with nothing to live for. Her cheeks pink, tears stain her once creamed colored skin.

A haunting melody sounds throughout the air. The enchanting words bring the tears back to life. Yet she lets none fall, for if she does it will make what happened a reality. Memories of this song sang to her by her love after a fight. He sang this song and she fell more in love. He sang with such emotion and she knew they she could not just let him go as if nothing between them had ever happened.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.

Painful memories fill her thought as her head falls to her chest, weighed down by the past. Visions of a young man fill her thoughts. Long silver hair coupled with sharp topaz colored eyes, perfectly sculpted nose, and full dark pink lips. A strong body, one that would grab her and spin her around in times of joy. Yet also had the power to hold her as a delicate flower in times of sorrow and tears. Yet as beautiful as he was on the outside, it was nothing compared to his inner beauty. There was a kindness there that the world has never seen. A heart, hard to gain access to but once you do, you never feel more love from another soul.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
How she longed for the arms to take her in now. To hide her from the pain, from the reality of what had happened that night. A light mist fell down slowly upon her shoulders as the as the moon grew high in the nights sky. It was as if the heavens themselves were grieving with her. Each raindrop for a tear that was unshed. A shudder ran threw her as she heard the song continue its painful story.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

No, she wouldn't, she couldn't say good-bye. No not now, not yet. Tears filled her sorrowful eyes. Their life as man and wife were about to begin. They were going to be married at the beginning of spring. On the day they had first ever met each other. Yet in the cold winter her lover was torn from her grasp. A hollow laugh echoed in the night as the memory of that day came back to her.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  
She was a sophomore at an all-girls school and he was a junior at a public school. Her school was putting on a musical and it needed some young men so auditions were open to any young many wishing to be a part of the production. The production would be Romeo and Juliet. She was running down to the auditorium, where auditions were being held. She was in such a hurry she didn't see the young man coming into the building, and as you would have guessed it she ran straight into him.

"That's where it all began," she thought.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Of course after that he hated her and just with her luck they both ended up getting the leads. Fate always had something against her. Whether it is with the divorce of her once loving parents to the horrible death of her baby brother. At the thought of the more up close and personal scenes in that particular play, both young teenagers felt sick. Yet decided they weren't going to give up the chance to be in a leading role.

"Yet," she thought, " It was through that play we became friends and later some much more."

Tears filled her eyes; she no longer held them back. They pored over in large amounts. The tears fell down her face joining the rain in its mourning. She cried for the past, for what could have been, but mostly for the life that way taken away too quickly.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Yes, the haunting song could not have spoke truer words. She did feel hollow, like half of her was gone. Yet in the silence of her tears she came across the dawning of something. A way to move on, a way to show how much she did love him. She had to keep his memory alive for her, for him, and mostly for the love they shared together.

She turned away from the now pitch black sea and the soothing raindrops and open the sliding glass doors, and walked into what was going to be their room. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. She pulled up a Word Document and she began her story.

"This is a story of hate, happiness, sorrow, pain, regret, joy, and laughter. But most of all this is a story of true love. A love deeper than the sea, stronger than flames of fire, and truer than the face of God. This is my story, the story of Kagome and Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 1

Again I own nothing sob How I wish Fluffy was mine. Any ways thanks for the reviews!

**Little Brothers and Hats**

**_10 Years Earlier_**

I rolled over looking at my alarm clock. Unfortunately it said 4:30 A.M. I grumbled to myself speaking of little brothers and torture devices. See I'm not what you call a morning person. Getting up at 7 is already hell for me. I knew I won't be able to get back to sleep so I decided to take a nice long relaxing bath while I thought of way to torture my dear little brother. I laughed maniacally to myself. Then pausing for a moment I questioned my sanity.

"No one who is up at 4:30 in the flippin' morning is ever sane"

Dragging myself to my private bathroom I somehow manage to start the water and strip myself. How it is even possible for me to move I have know clue. I stopped the water after filling the bathtub half full. Given my luck if I filled it full I'd actually fall asleep and drown. Slipping into the warm water my thought drifted to the events that would happen today. I had tryouts after school for our Spring Production of Romeo and Juliet. Where, if I recall correctly, there were suppose to be boys there to tryout also.

See, while going to an all-girls school has it advantages, like not caring about what the boys think, it also has a disadvantage. You don't see guys that often and you tend to drool over the hot ones…Wait…Doesn't every girl regardless of the kind of school they go to drool over hot boys? I think I shall ponder this for a while.

Ekk. No I must plot my revenge against the beast, whom they call (they being everybody else --') Shawn.

Suddenly a wicked idea hit me. Though I need to grab some supplies. I would need the following: Whipped Cream, Ice, Peanut Butter, A Feather, and a Bucket of Freezing Cold Water.

I slowly down to the kitchen and grabbed my supplies. Then I quietly went into my brother's room. Ok, so by now you are probably think what is she a 9 year old? Sadly I must inform you I am actually 15, but hey, revenge is good at any age.

I spotted my prey sleeping soundly on his stomach, perfect. I carefully placed the whipped cream on one hand and the peanut butter on the other. I took they feather and slowly dragged it across the back of his neck. Just as I had plan he took the hand full of whipped cream and scratched the back of his neck succeeding in getting whipped cream in his hair. He slightly turns to his side. A wicked grin filled my face. This was almost to perfect. I dragged the feather across his ear. His hand shot out successfully making a peanut buttered ear. I grabbed the ice and slowly dropped pieces down his shirt. He tried to get them out but on help by getting his clothing cover in peanut butter and whipped cream.

I suddenly heard a groan, and I realized he was waking up. I lean over right as his eyes opened.

"Good morning dear brother," I sweetly sung out to him smiling.

His eyes widened in fear realizing that I was standing over him after his prank and worse of all I was smiling.

"Yes, that right, be afraid. I really don't like to get up at 4:30 IN THE MORNING," shouting the last part as my gaze fell down to his whipped cream and peanut butter cover body.

"You know you look like you need a refreshing cold shower," I said sweetly.

My brother looked down, "What the---ARGH! That flippin' freezing!"

I dumped the water out and placed the bucket on his head. "Have a good day, Shawnie Poo"

I skipped out of his room back to mine and looked at the clock.

"HAT!" I screamed. Ok now you are probably wondering to things, first and most importantly, why did she yell hat? Second of course, what did she yell hat for? Well, luckily you because I'm in a talkative mood today and I feel like telling you.

See about a year ago my best friend, Sango and I took a vow to try and stop swearing. So as you see we needed a word to replace those profanities. At the moment we thought hat was a funny word to put in their spots. Such as, "You Hat, I Hatting hate you!" or such classics as, "You're such a hat." See pure gold…. Well, at least to us it is. Now for you second question. See school for me starts a 7:55 so my mother and I leave around 7:15, so I can get there at 7:30 get my stuff ready and talk to my friends.

Well my dear reader can you guess what that clock did say? It said 7:10, leaving me with five minutes to get ready and guess how close I am to that? In my bathrobe, does that help you? So I took a deep breath, muttered the word, "Hat," and began to get ready.

To my amazement by the time my mother shouted, "Kagome!" I was completely ready. Running down the stairs faster than I ever had before I bolted out the door and met my mother who was waiting on the steps for me. We went down the, what seemed to me, thousands of step to the street where our car was parked. By now you are probably wondering why I said thousands of stairs, right? Well that's because I have been blessed and I get to live at a shrine. It is one of the most beautiful things ever. We have this amazing tree that has been alive for more than five-hundred years.

My mother and I opened our car doors and slid into our seats. We buckled up for safety of course. Little did I know this morning would be the very last 'normal' thing to happen to me today.


	3. Chapter 2

I still own nothing...

Sorry for the wait school is hell thank God for laptops

Please Review! It helps me and motivates Me Lol

Being Normal is so Over-rated

On the drive to school my mother and I sang out loud to ever song on the radio. This gave us some weird looks, but we didn't care. This was our tradition ever since I was in kindergarten. Now you guys are probably wondering how my adorable little baby brother gets to school, as it is clear that he is not in here. Well see my darling little brother is only in middle school, and that particle education jailhouse is but a block away from the shrine. So he can walk that lazy ass to school.

Ten blank stares later I arrived at my school and with a hug and a kiss from mom I set off to school. Tralalalalalalala…I'm not insane! Nope nothing wrong with me! Hey You! What? Get away! Wait why do you have that white jacket? Oh you want me to model it for you? Sure! I'll just slip this right on… Hey wait I'm not falling for this again! My mommy told me to avoid the men in white lab coats.

Ok. That was random. As I walk into school I was greeted by a not so happy Sango.

"Kagome! You are so freaking dead!"

Gulp. I guess she figured it out.

"What in Hat's name were you think when you signed me up for the play"

"Well see I'm going to be trying out for it and I thought if you tried out for it too and if we both made it we could have like you know have bonding time. So then we'd become really close friends and like stay in contact for umm like ever and then we'd get married together, live next door to each other, and have our kids at the same time, where I would have a girl and you would have a boy, and they would fall in love and then we would be grandmas together and----"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Did the men in white coats come after you again?"

"How did you know?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Lucky guess."

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you say what can make me feel this way? My Gi—"

"For heaven's sake! What did you take this morning? Can't you for once in your life be normal?"

"Being normal is so over-rated."

With a grunt of anger and her arms thrown up into the air, Sango finally realized what she had gotten herself into the day she became friends with Kagome."

"I was so naive when I was three." A sigh escaped her lips.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." With a smile the friend headed towards their lockers.

After taking out all of their books for that morning's classes the two young women walked down the hallway to the normal meeting place that all of their friends gathered. Looking around they saw the normal 2 other girls that were there, Kagura and Kanna. Kagura, was a young girl a little older than Kagome, she was 16. Also she was loud, brave, and confidence. She had ruby eyes and short black hair. Her younger sister, Kanna was 14 but moved ahead a grade so she was also a sophomore. She was shy young thing but she was smart and just about the nicest person you could ever meet. In a moment of boldness she had dyed her hair a shocking pure white. She also inherited light gray eyes from her mother.

Kagura looked up from doing her Geometry homework, "Hey Kagome! Where's Kinky Ho?"

"She's out of town this week remember her boyfriend was taking her on a trip to Paris."

Kinky Ho or Kikyo was my cousin who was some mistook as my sister. She was everything any girl wanted to be. Great figure, dark brown eyes, straight raven colored hair, and she had Inuyasha. Nope no last name, someone who was that famous didn't need a last name. Inuyasha was something else. He had silver hair and dark caramel colored eyes and the most adorable puppy ears on top of his head. Also he was a movie star. How Kinky Ho got him…I don't even what to know.

As adorable as Inuyasha was, he was nothing compared to his older brother. Although his brother is rarely seen in public and she most recent picture of him people have him of is one year old.

I wonder how he's changed. Long Silver hair, topaz eyes, a dark blue crescent moon upon his forehead, and two magenta strips adoring each cheek.

A shrill bell interrupted my thoughts and with a smile and a wave to my friends I was off to class.


End file.
